


阿斯加德的Omega小王子

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	阿斯加德的Omega小王子

1.  
阿斯加德的小王子是一个Omega，这并不令人意外，小王子有着一副好看的皮囊，那双翠绿的眼睛更是如同深潭湖泊里的宝石般勾人心魄。  
相比起他的兄长，他总是更加乖顺柔软的那个，更喜欢安安静静的阅读那些高深的书籍，偶尔温和的笑一笑。他完美的王室礼仪和充足的知识储备丝毫不输给他的样貌，但即使是他的样貌，也足够让近乎整个九界的Alpha倾心了。  
神后Frigga一边温柔的轻抚小儿子耳边的黑发，一边对着那堆摞起来有半米高的和亲公文叹气。  
2.  
是的，那些公文足足有半米多高，这才仅仅是小王子分化的第一年，九界各处的仰慕者就争先恐后的把自己的推荐信送到了众神之父面前，而Odin选择把这些书信统统交给了她的妻子。  
爱神Frigga总是能分辨出真爱，她会为她所宠爱的小儿子挑选最好的人选。但是她依然在叹气，他的孩子才刚刚八百岁，连封位礼还要差上那么两百年呢，她并不想就这么轻易把自己的孩子送走。  
3.  
不过这也是没有办法的事情，身为一个母亲，她更加不忍心让自己的孩子遭受发情期的折磨。  
“发情期？”年轻的火神念着这个陌生又熟悉的词汇，这个单词他几乎从小听到了大，那时的他并未觉得有什么可怖之处，直到他自己尝试过了。“那很痛苦……”  
4.  
年轻的神子绞紧了身下汗湿的被子，他的口中咬着布巾，时不时传来小声的呜咽与呻吟，像是什么小动物受到欺凌之后的声音，他的身子受着烈火般的煎熬，他的欲望从未如此清澈。  
他才不想被嫁给那些心思诡谲的Alpha，他想要他的哥哥……  
Omega睁开了他翠绿色的眸子，那抹绿色早已被泪水浸的晶莹剔透，在恍惚中，他仿佛看到了他的哥哥，阿斯加德最强大的Alpha，在一股温柔的信息素的安抚下，他渐渐的昏睡过去。  
5.  
连诸神都不会知道，雷霆之神究竟用了多大的意志力，才能不去触碰他的弟弟。  
他那白皙纤巧的幼弟裸露着双腿，红着眼睛绞紧被子的样子实在惹人恋爱，他爱着他的兄弟，但是他知道，他不能毁了Loki的幸福。所以只能默默的释放安抚的信息素，让他的幼弟不要那么难受。看着黑发的小家伙熟睡过去，Thor悄悄走过去，在他的额头落下一吻，离开了。  
6.  
奥丁之子Thor，万众瞩目的雷霆之神，无数Omega，Beta，甚至是Alpha的梦中情人，他的信息素雄浑而霸道，一如他本人般充满着雷霆的力量。每一个人都敬仰他，当他走在长廊里，每一个臣民都真诚的冲他行礼，他微笑着一一回应，宛若天生的王座。  
每一个Omega都想爬上他的床，但是无人知道，他爱着他的兄弟，当然，同样也没有人知道，他的兄弟也爱着他。  
7.  
求亲者依旧络绎不绝，Loki被迫穿上华服，戴上金冠去应酬那些宴会，然后，他一一拒绝了他们。  
那些落败者露出或愤怒，或失望的神情，却无一人敢对这受着阿斯加德上下宠爱的小王子怎样。于是Loki便笑着，用他的银舌头激怒他们，叫他们不要再来了。  
次数一多，连众神之父也只能无奈的摇摇头，不再强迫Loki参加那些宴会。随着他的小儿子去了。  
8\.   
然而天大地大，总有几个人不懂得其中的道理。  
几个Alpha的浓厚信息素近乎溢满了整个长廊，却丝毫没有影响到这个看起来很柔弱的Omega。  
小王子歪起头，看着这些把他堵在长廊的华纳海姆人，冲着领头的王族温和的笑了笑，然后他举起手，火焰便焚尽了一切。  
他从来不是需要父亲和兄长保护的Omega，他是阿斯加德的另一柄利剑，姓名被镌刻在金柱上受着信徒膜拜的火神。  
Loki·Odinson，强大到即使作为一个Omega也无人敢于亵渎。  
9.  
Thor在床上辗转反侧，每当闭上眼睛，他的脑中不忘的便是他兄弟的身体，还有那缕美妙的蜜酒味道——他的兄弟，连信息素都是甜而柔和的。  
然后他便听见了敲门声，他日思夜想的兄弟，带着那熟悉味道低垂着头。  
Thor把他带了进来，便看到了小王子哭的通红的眼睛，他呜咽着，扑进了兄长的怀里，一如儿时犯了错，求着哥哥庇佑的场景：“哥哥，我做错了事……”  
Thor听了他的兄弟一五一十的讲述了事情的经过，包括那些轻慢与侮辱，然后他沉默着，抱起了他的兄弟。  
“若是父亲问起，就说是我做的。”  
10.  
Loki做梦也不会想到，他的哥哥会带着他离家出走。  
直到彩虹桥让他们踏上了异星的土地，后知后觉的小王子才反应过来。  
“我们应该暂时忘掉这一切。”Thor笑着，冲他的兄弟说到，“我们已经很久没有一起出来过了，Loki。”  
雷霆之神唤着他兄弟的名字，然后，他便牵起了他的手。  
他们一起用雷电引燃了璀璨的足以燃烧一整天的烟花，用火焰在约顿海姆的冰层开凿露天的温泉，用从约顿海姆带来的冰石头丢进火焰世界的岩浆，看着他们瞬间蒸发成一缕清气。  
他们笑着，在一处不知名的星系的酒馆里喝着酒，然后，小王子亲吻了他。  
这一夜过的很漫长，数不清的泪液与汗液，混合着白浊的液体洒在床单上，两位神祗交换着亲吻，交换着气味。腺体被啃吻的炽热，气味逐渐融合，他们交换了标记。  
他们爱着彼此，他们拥有了彼此。  
11.  
他们最终还是回到了阿斯加德，亲吻了对方的面颊，一起走进了金宫的大殿，等待他们的审判。他们单膝下跪，冲着王座上的父亲行礼，红色与绿色的披风纠缠在一起，亦如他们的心。  
他们的父亲敲击着永恒之枪，用仅剩的独眼严肃的注视着他们。  
Loki的喉结滚动了一下，他不想他的兄长为他背负所有，于是他交代了一切。  
让他感到意外的是，他们父亲的怒火丝毫不是冲着他们来的。另一人被领来殿里，那是华纳海姆的国王。  
他的孩子做了最不应该做的事。  
阿斯加德作为九界至尊，无人敢触其逆鳞，而众神之父最大的逆鳞，便是阿斯加德的皇族——他的爱人与孩子们。  
12.  
永恒之枪重重的敲击在地面，雷神与火神默默听完他们父亲的审判词，他们看着华纳海姆国王脸色惨白的退了下去，但是他们的父亲没有叫他们走的意思。  
“My sons，”众神之父把他的两个孩子唤到面前，“Thor，你标记了他？”  
“是！因为我们爱着彼此。”Thor看着他的父亲，眼中的坚定不可动摇。他的兄弟看着他，无声的表示了赞同。  
“请原谅我父亲，我爱着我的哥哥，如同母亲爱着您。”Loki背着手，帮着他的哥哥解释。  
Odin看着他的两个孩子，抽了一口气，正当他想开口说些什么的时候，一个温柔的声音从殿外传来。  
“我同意了。”  
Thor和Loki回过头，他们看到了他的的母亲，爱神Frigga穿着曳地长裙，柔美而温柔的笑着。她轻快的走到她丈夫的面前，冲着两个孩子笑了笑：“好好爱着彼此，我的孩子们。”  
然后她便当着两个孩子的面拖走了明显一脸不情愿的父亲。  
Thor看着冲他眨眼睛的弟弟，然后圈住了他。  
13.  
在爱神Frigga的布置和众神之父Odin的默许下，婚礼进行的很顺利。  
他们接受诸神的祝福，享受美酒与美食，最重要的是，他们在爱神的见证下交换了戒指与誓言。  
让他们吃惊的是，他们的父亲居然与他们的母亲一起祝福了他们。  
Thor摸了摸鼻子，想起了阿斯加德的一句古训，只有Omega才能让Alpha吃瘪。他现在大概理解这句话是什么意思了。他转过头，看着自己的Omega，那个戴着金冠的幼弟，似乎是注意到了哥哥的视线，Loki回过了头，轻着步子走上前，亲吻了他的哥哥。  
Thor笑着，回应着他，让那些古训见鬼去吧。  
“我爱你。”  
Loki带着酒晕的脸颊通红着，回应他的哥哥。  
“我也爱你。”

番外一：  
Frigga：我同意了。  
Odin：可是我……  
Frigga：闭嘴。  
Odin：……  
伟大的众神之父摸了摸鼻子，偷着叹了口气，还好他的爱人不会在孩子与子民面前对他如此强硬。

番外二：  
当雷霆之神看到自己的Omega爱人独自撂翻了三只冰霜巨兽的时候，他开始怀疑Loki对他讲述的“来自华纳海姆人的轻慢与侮辱”是不是自己幼弟文学细胞过剩的后果了。


End file.
